User blog:HallOfFame/Degrassi Reunion Special (Season 14 Finale)
I'm not good with long descriptions, so here is a basic summary of the season 14 finale/graduation episode/reunion special. It's not meant to be this big "Omg! All my favourites are back! This better be amazing!" Like I said, it's a basic summary of the plots, and hopefully it's meant for you to use your imagination as to what happens/who interacts with who. I can say that there is a Darcy/Jane reunion scene in my version of this special, but you guys can interpret this special any way you want. Later tonight I play on posting my Season 15 Speculations as well. So hopefully you go back to my other blog posts to understand why some storylines are happening/why so-and-so are dating. Enjoy :) And in true Degrassi fashion, Manny has another cat fight, this time with Ms. Oh! Main Cast Creditted for "We Are the Champions" (1439/1440): Drew Torres Imogen Moreno Mike Dallas Clare Edwards Jenna Middleton Connor DeLaurier Dave Turner Becky Baker Luke Baker Zoe Rivas Winston Chu Grace Hogart Sammie Johnstone Archie Simpson Jay Hogart Winnie Oh Special Returns: Emma Nelson-Mason Manny Santos Spinner Mason Toby Issacs Darcy Edwards Jane Vaughn Alli Bhandari KC Guthrie Jake Martin Katie Matlin Spike Nelson Plot: After what felt like 7 years, Graduation Day finally arrives for Clare and the her classmates. However, after Drew's overdose the night before, his peers try to kick him out of his depression by helping him start up his own legit business, when university isn't an option. Clare gets reinforcements from Alli and KC, as they visit for graduation. Clare also receives a visit from her siblings, Darcy and Jake, and she turns to them when she doesn't want her feelings for Drew to hold her back from the rest of her life in Columbia. KC attends a West Drive party with Dave when he gets promoted to series regular, however KC tries to avoid the alcohol there. Dave also attempts to make amends with Zoe. Jay decides to bond with Spinner after he's gone AWOL during his marriage, where Emma reveals that after years of trying, she's finally pregnant! Manny and Jane (who cross paths with Katie) fly in from LA to celebrate the news. Manny rethinks her decision of breaking up with Jay when she sees that he's gotten a job at the school, and in a relationship with Winnie. Connor turns to his god-brother-in-law for help when MIT finds out that he hacked into his grades. Dallas tries to make things up with Becky, however she ends up agreeing with his decision to go to Ottawa in order to restart his family with Vanessa and Rock. Becky and Imogen find out that they are both attending the Toronto Arts Academy, which makes Sammie feel a lot better realizing that Imogen won't be leaving him. Graduation brings a ton of old friendships together when everyone celebrates a drama free reunion. Plans after Graduation: Clare - studying journalism at Columbia University Jenna - record deal and a singing career Drew - entrepeneurship Dallas - coaching sports in Ottawa, and reestablishing his family Imogen - studying theatre at the Toronto Arts Academy Becky - studying theatre at the Toronto Arts Academy Dave - continuing acting career on West Drive Luke - attending school back in Florida Connor - studying computer science at MIT Category:Blog posts